Red Robin
by xXXAngelicKissesXXx
Summary: When Ada double crosses Wesker, Wesker wants revenge. Leon gets the call for another mission: to rescue Ada. It’s a LeonXAda fanfic. I hope you enjoy and don’t forget to R&R!


_Red Robin_

**Chapter 1: A Race Against Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I'm just a lowly obsessed Fan girl, who is in love with Leon (tell me he's not sexy).

Summary: When Ada double crosses Wesker, Wesker wants revenge. Leon gets the call for another mission: to rescue Ada. It's a LeonXAda fanfic. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

"I…I don't understand." Leon's voice sounded hollow to himself, his world started to crumble with the news he was receiving. "How can that be?"

"Well, you better damn well believe it now." The government agent on the other end of the line sounded arrogant and annoyed to have to make this call. "She double crossed Wesker and now, unless we get that vial there's hell going to be paid. Now, you're our top agent who knows her and how she works, I know you just got back from the Spain mission, but we need you on this. There's no time, if you don't get to her first, then she's dead and the rest of the world might be next if Wesker gets that vial."

Leon hung up the phone, a single tear rolling silently down his cheek. Why hadn't he stopped her in Spain? He knew there was something wrong with the way she left. He knew she was prone to double crossing, and he was pretty sure he knew she would be alright, but Wesker wasn't one to be trifled with. Now her life was threatened and Leon couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it.

"No, no you can't get all depressed Leon," He reassured himself, "She's a smart girl and she'll be alright." But he knew that anything was possible and even the most savvy of agents could get hurt. He had to hurry and find her. Nothing was going to be okay until he was able to find her and make sure she was safe.

Leon walked over to his closet and pulled out a tight fitting t-shirt he had bought the day before and pulled on a pair khakis. He slipped his cell phone in his pocket and pulled on a jacket. It was a long trip to the agency, and he had to hurry. Leon grabbed his keys from the table next to the phone, taking one last look at his apartment; Leon locked the door and ran out into the streets.

Cold rain slapped him in the face, as he ran with all of his might, racing down streets in the darkness. He cut a corner too sharp and almost fell down. The agency was only about a mile away, but so late in the night, with no form of transportation available, Leon had to run as fast as he could.

The road seemed to stretch forever as thoughts of Ada being tortured or killed kept replaying in his mind. His gut wrenched in terror for what would happen to Ada if Wesker ever caught her.

_Just a few more blocks_. Leon told himself, and urged his legs to work faster. His heart raced, wondering how much of the briefing he could skip, how much of anything he could skip, just to get on the plane that much quicker.

Finally, up ahead of him, rising high in the sky was the agency's tower, clever disguise as it was, and Leon was in no mood for the subtleties. He ran through the large revolving doorway, and nearly collapsed with exhaustion, when he saw his communications expert Ingrid Hunnigan. Soaking wet, Leon pulled his t-shirt away from his, now cold, body. Ingrid didn't look too happy to have to see Leon so soon after his last mission, but she realized how important this was.

"Alright Leon, you can rest on the plane, but for right now we need you in the briefing room." Ingrid's demeanor showed little emotion, even though Leon knew she was silently worried about Leon and how he would fair on this mission since it was so close to heart.

"Brief me on the plane. I need to get there a soon as possible."

"I understand-"

"No! No, you don't," Leon pushed back his hair as he finally stood up, not panting anymore, "It was _my_ fault that she got away in the first place. _I_ let her go, _I_ could have stopped her, and _I_ have to save her."

Leon stood, with renewed resolve. He shook off some excess water from his jacket and pants as he climbed the steps two at a time. Various government agents moved out of his way as he walked into the briefing room.

"No time for a briefing, do it on the plane." Leon said, leaning into the doorway. Looking confused, the agents quickly gathered up their papers and left to follow Leon in a hurry. As he walked, Leon stripped off his soaking t-shirt and wrung it out on the floor. He made a quick right and was in the dressing room. Inside was his gear, ready and waiting for him. He threw his t-shirt on the bench and took the undershirt that was hung up.

Quickly changing into his new clothes, Leon fastened the buckles for the gun holster near his crotch and across his chest. Afterwards, he placed his nine millimeter handgun in the holster on his thigh. With no other weapons to attest to, he left the changing room and headed for the garage. The agents followed Leon closely trying to get in what little of the briefing they could before he reached the vans. Leon wasn't listening his focus was already set on the mission ahead of him and what he would have to do to insure Ada's safety.

The vans were parked right inside the garage, turned on and ready to leave for the private airport that had a jet waiting. Leon climbed into one of the vans and sat down on the built-in bench. A man sat across from him and smiled. _He_ _must be the Operation Commander._ Leon thought to himself as he looked at the well built man sitting across from him. He was dressed in all black, from head-to-toe, with a neatly tied, tie laid flat on his muscular chest.

"Name's Chorsky, I'll be the Operation Commander for this mission, code named: Red Robin." The man's smooth voice was business-like, something Leon liked right now. "You're going to a small village in South America, much like the Spain mission, seems you can't leave those small Spanish speaking villages."

Leon didn't laugh; he sat staring at the man. Chorsky quickly changed his demeanor. "Okay, Leon you have to go in and locate Ada, we've narrowed her location down to a small hospital in the village. Seems she was a little hurt during her escape from the island in Spain."

Leon's insides turned upside down and knotted. He began to relapse into blaming himself; again a tear fell onto his pants. He clenched his fists, grabbing a handful of material from his pants near his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chorsky sounded worried, "Can you function during this mission?"

Leon let go of his pants and quickly composed himself before looking up. He just nodded and let Chorsky continue to explain the mission. It was an easy rescue mission, although Ada had been hurt, if she could walk he was to escort her to the rendezvous, where a helicopter was to pick them up. If she wasn't able to walk, he'd have to carry her to the helicopter. Either way, he had to make sure that the vial was safely in his hands. Chorsky made sure to emphasize that the vial was the most important part of the mission, Ada was just an extra objective. They wanted her alive to question her about Wesker and his plans, but she wasn't his primary objective.

As they reached the plane, Chorsky gave Leon a headset and told him to tune to his frequency. Leon did as he was told and walked out of the van. As he neared the plane, his heart sunk. He knew that it was a slim chance that Ada was going to make it out alive, and if she didn't he didn't know what he would do. For the last time before he got on the plane another tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
